Amor y fiebre
by lalanari
Summary: Lo amo tanto, pero no diré nada.Estoy seguro que es más feliz ignorando esto, que sabiéndolo. Style one-shot.


Desperté, en un lugar extraño, muy extraño.

-¿Que carajo?- dije con la poca vos que me quedaba.

Y luego lo recordé todo. El resfriado, la casa de Stan, mi desmallo. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Trate de levantarme pero las manos gentiles de mi mejor amigo me detuvieron.

-No esta bien que te levantes- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, lo cual derritió mi congelado corazón, literal, pues creo que hasta mi entrañas se morían de frio por aquella nevada.

-pero…- coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios, como odio que haga eso.

Mire el reloj que había junto a la cama, eran las 6:49. Mi madre me mataría si volvía a llegar tarde y era seguro que no me podría levantar en un buen rato.

-Se lo que piensas Kyle, no te preocupes, avise a tu casa que hoy te quedaras a dormir- Escuche la voz femenina de Sharon, ella siempre había sido tan dulce. Supongo que era todo un amor, mejor que mi madre, aunque bueno, cualquiera era mejor que mi madre.

-Gr-Gracias señora marsh- dije aun afónico y cerré los ojos.

Pasos, rápidos pasos, inconfundibles en el suelo de madera. Solo había una persona que podía producir un sonido tan único, y ese era mi "súper mejor amigo" Stan.

Note mis sentimientos hacia el desde hace un tiempo, no eran normales, sé que sonrojarse cuando tu mejor amigo se acerca no esta bien, ni tampoco sentir mariposas cundo te abraza o quedarte viendo su rostro mientras duerme. Ahora hasta creo que es una enfermiza obsesión más que un enamoramiento. Me doy asco.

Tomo una silla y se sentó junto a mi, murmuro algo

-¿Verdad?- dijo, pero no pude responder, estaba hablando por su celular.

Y se por experiencia quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Dios Wendy, ya te he dicho que tus presentaciones son excelentes, no tienes por qué matarte estudiando otra vez- dijo y rio un poco, parecía que Testaburger estaba ocupando las alabanzas de mi amigo para sentirse lista otra vez.

Supongo que ella es alguien a quien odio, pero solo un poco. Nunca podríamos comparar el odio que le tengo a ella que el que tengo hacia el culo gordo.

Comencé a divagar otra vez, siempre me sucedía. Esta vez trate de evitarlo y descansar pero no pude, el olor de Stan estaba regado poro todo el cuarto, pero bueno, hay justificación pues era SU cuarto.

Por fin colgó el teléfono y se digno a mirarme. Admito que lo note, aun con los ojos cerrados note como el me miro.

-No necesitas fingir, sé que me oíste- dijo con dulzura y me toco la frente-dios, estas ardiendo-

-pero esta mal interrumpir a los demás- dije y quite su mano de mi frente- no necesitas preocuparte, estoy bien-

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y tomo el termómetro que había junto a la cama, parecía una enfermera. No lo malpiensen lo digo en buen sentido, hasta podríamos compararlo con los exagerados cuidados que mi madre me ofrecía, aunque el almenas era gentil y no utilizaba guantes para tocarme ni nada por el estilo.

-40°- dijo mientras me miraba con preocupación- ¿Qué acaso no e cuidaste esta enfermedad?-

-tenía que estudiar, sabes que no tengo tiempo para enfermarme-

-pero aun así, me molestaría que no pudieses ir a la escuela-

- la fiebre significa una infección, me curare pronto-

Después de eso se quedo callado, no era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así.

-debes cuidarte amigo, un día de estos puede ser más que una simple infección de garganta-

Rodé los ojos y suspire, necesitaba descansar pero su precedencia me estremecía. Hasta podría jurar que me sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba.

Sé que suena extraño pero, si por mi fuera ya lo habría besado, pero sé que el remordimiento abría llegado a ambos y nos dejaríamos de hablar. No valía la pena deshacer nuestra amistad por mis sentimientos egoístas. Cansadamente parpadee, cada vez todo se volvía mas nublado hasta que vi negro, otra ve volví a desmayarme. Solo escuche su voz gritándome "despierta".

-Kyle! Despierta amigo!- gritaba el mientras me daba algunos golpecitos en las mejillas.

-haces mucho ruido- dije aun mientras me tallaba los ojos

-volviste a desmayarte, ya es la 4 vez en el día-

-aun sigo vivo no?-

-pero vivir enfermo no e vivir, es morir lentamente-

¿Desde cuando era un puto poeta? Dios, como amo es lado sensible que tiene, al menos me lo muestra de vez en cuando y eso me hace muy feliz.

-ya callate y dejame dormir- gruñí y le di la espalda.

Note un suspiro cansado de su parte y camino hasta la puerta –si necesitas algo solo dime- y se fue, dejándome solo. Apenas pude dormir, pero mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Lo amo tanto, pero no diré nada.

Estoy seguro que es más feliz ignorando esto, que sabiéndolo.


End file.
